Common, But Still Queen
by kymikial
Summary: Yukia, Princess of the Common people. Her parents Court at stake, and soon her own life. Thrown into a situation where she understands no one, she has to rebuild what she lost, and maybe find more than what she bargained for. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

9 September 2008 - I can't remember what my old blah-blah that was up here was, but I've done some fixing up in the chapters, and I'm starting writing again.

* * *

Common, But Still Queen

Chapter 1

* * *

My back was pressed against the wall of a solid made, sand coloured, dusty building. From my vantage point, I could view the whole street; the many coloured, stretched awnings that made up the Saudi Arabic marketplace. My dirty, limp, dark hair hung in front of my eyes. I swiped at it with a sun-tanned hand in vain, each time I removed the obstruction from my vision, it simply just fell back, blocking my view again. I sighed and moved, crouching slightly as I quickly covered the short distance from the wall my back was previously pressed against to the edge of the building I was now perched upon. Nimble as a cat, I dropped from the top of the small, hovel-shaped building, falling the short distance to the ground and landing lightly on my feet.

My life as a streetrat had given me an agile build, and a rare finesse. I was one with the world that was around me. I was quick on my feet, accurate with a weapon, sharp of tongue and wit, skilful at scaling walls, and graceful as a cat.

My name: Yukia, Princess of the Common. Although my blood is not royal as those who rule my country, I hold my own in the palace of thieves and the common blood people of my family's court.

Rising to stand straight, I strode purposefully towards the marketplace I had recently been surveying.

Those who bustled around the marketplace paid me little to no attention. This did not deter me, as today there was a purpose for my presence here, other than to steal from the owners of the petite stalls. I changed my demeanour, now walking with the air of one who did not wish to receive attention, deliberately making my steps small and shuffling. I bowed my head and checked to make sure the hood of my cloak was covering my features. I tugged the small veil that was around my thin face, making sure it was in position. My grey eyes glittered as I took in my surroundings as I made my way slowly towards a stall.

Reaching my destination, I stood and waited, my right hand resting just above a dagger that was concealed beneath my dark brown cloak.

"I'm seeking a way to stop what is to pass," a man nearby said. I could only make out his dark frame, and judged him as having a taller-than-average height and a muscular build.

I nodded, "I have such a way," I spoke, addressing the man.

The man strode towards me, ducking his head slightly to see my grey eyes, the only part of my face visible due to my veil. I focused on remembering every detail of his face, in case I needed to meet him later or if he goes back on his word and he needed elimination. His skin was clear of any blemishes, save for one small scar that ran from directly under his right eye (my left while looking at him), diagonally across his cheek. The scar was 1.5cm in length. His eyes were a deep blue and glinted in the sun. His lips were full and his skin was dark from the sun. His hair was a dark brown and cut short. I nodded mentally to myself, knowing I would not forget what he looks like.

"Yukia, it is you!" he whispered in astonishment, "You grew up." He gazed at me, raking my cloaked body with his penetrating stare.

I felt my face redden; despite the fact that I knew I was fully clothed.

"Hurisho, I told you not to say my name! If anyone sees me, I will be the cause of the death of you," I whispered furiously.

"My Princess," he bowed mockingly.

Hurisho was an old friend of my family's. He was 32 years of age and had known me since I was a child, though I had not seen him in many a year. He had to disappear from the court as rumours had been started about his loyalty. I knew better than to trust him, but he was the only one that had the skills for the job I needed to complete.

I sighed and waited while he rose to his feet. I tilted my head so I could see into his eyes.

"So what do ya want?" he asked.

"I need a favour," I muttered.

His eyebrow rose, indicating his unasked question.

"I need help to take someone out," I explained, averting my gaze from his, embarrassment exploding in my stomach: _The Princess asking for help…_

"Who?" Hurisho's voice now held a pitch of excitement.

"I don't have a name yet, just a profile," I said, "he's threatening to take out my parent's empire, I need him gone, and so do the People."

"Involving yourself a bit much in the problems of your parents, aren't ya?" he asked.

"They can't know, Hurisho," I said as a warning.

"Yeah, yeah. So when do I get to have my fun?"

"Soon. Don't think of running, and don't think of blabbing to anyone because I have eyes and ears everywhere-"

"Don't worry, my Princess, I wouldn't dream of running. But I must ask: what's in it for me? I'm not just about to risk getting caught to help you, even if I've known you for your life."

Reaching into my cloaks pocket, I drew a bag. Jingling it softly, I watched Hurisho quickly judge how much gold he thought was in the bag before placing it back inside my cloak. His eyes swelled with greed and I smiled.

"You get it after the job. I know where to find you, you'll hear from me later."

With that, I left. My cloak billowed around me as I strode towards a place where I could access the roofs of the sandy buildings. I broke into a run and with a quick jump, landed on the awning of a shop. Ignoring the yells of the angered shopkeeper I used my momentum to propel myself onto a roof. Crouching, I landed, a lone gust of wind knocking the hood of my cloak down. My long dark hair instantly blew about before settling upon my shoulders, not glinting due to the amount of dirt held in it. I ran quickly across the rooftops, jumping the small gaps between the buildings. I dropped onto the ground once again and wound my way through a small crowd of people before disappearing up some steps and reappearing on another roof. I ran straight for the edge of the building, counting the steps in my head

4..5..6..7.…I jumped.

My timing perfect as I dived off the edge of the high building, landing in a somersault on the other side of the street. I crouched and rolled, dropping onto a lower building and hiding in the shadow of the higher one. I made my way, once again, over the rooftops, keeping in the shadows made from overhangs as much as possible. Although I was deathly quiet, I can still be seen for my cloak is dark, and most people aren't appreciative of others on their roofs, even if such a person is their Princess.

My dizzying path eventually ended with me arriving underground; The Palace. I chose my way carefully through the people that were accumulating in the large underground space. No matter what time of day, the Palace and its Court were always populated.

The Palace and its Court was a large underground space, with many tunnels leading off from the main underground hangar. Light filtered into the Palace from the various openings that allowed access to the Court and mirrors were used to reflect sunlight in from outside, lighting the whole structure and at night, oil lamps were lit. There were many entrances and exits, too many to name of. There were royal chambers to the left of the biggest entrance that I had just used. Secret chambers exited onto many different streets from the royal chambers. Other tunnels leading away from the main space turned into kitchens and sleeping chambers for travellers and special guests of the King and Queen.

I entered a tunnel on the left of the main space that wound its way around to the right before splitting into 4 tunnels. I took the second tunnel in from the right and kept walking. The tunnel opened up into a fair size chamber, my royal bedroom. I placed my dusty, dark brown cloak on a bench and dropped onto the mess of blankets, pillows and mattresses that was my bed. I sighed, thinking of how could I possibly remove the threat facing my parents without them knowing? Restless, I stood, pacing my near-empty room. _So much for royalty…_I thought.

My reflection in the full-length broken mirror that was placed against one wall caught my attention. I was of average height, not short, but not tall either. My grey eyes glittered with ferocity and intelligence. My long dark hair was limp and dull, mussed and dirty. My frame was small and thin, although not frail, I was undernourished. My clothes were caked with mud and hung off my body. They were ripped and torn, even the veil that covered my face.

_How can I be royalty?_ I thought spitefully. _I'm worthless…just a stupid streetrat!_

Frustrated, I slammed one fist into the reflective surface. The mirror smashed, the shards dropping to the dusty ground. Red liquid dribbled from my fist and combined with the yellow sand on the ground. I scrambled to rip a piece of material from my sleeping area and wrapped it around my hand. The pressure applied to the cuts eventually stopped the bleeding and I examined my wound. Thankfully, it was clean of glass. I ripped a fresh piece of cloth and tied it around my fist, covering the cuts.

Lying back down on my bedding, I sighed. _How on Earth am I going to do this?_ I thought_, I'm only 16…I'm no Princess, and I'm no warrior. I'm just a kid that lives underground and on the streets…

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

9 September 2008 - Fixed errors

* * *

Common, But Still Queen

Chapter 2

* * *

I had learnt from a young age to never sleep, not fully anyway. A part of my mind was always alert. My daggers were always within less-than-a-seconds reach. My body tense, ready to spring into action the moment I sensed a threat.

My ears pricked up in my semi-conscious state, picking up the light sound of footsteps approaching my chamber. Instantly, I jumped, landing in a crouch-fighting position on top of my bedding, light from the oil lamps that lit my room reflected off from the daggers I held in my left hand. I could not wield a weapon in my right as a result of the wound I had caused myself by punching the mirror. I waited patiently, breathing slowly, awaiting for the person to make themselves known.

Sure enough, a cloaked figure entered my bedroom. Upon seeing me, they threw the hood of their cloak back, revealing their face.

"Hurisho!" I whispered, anger making itself known in my voice, "I remember mentioning that I would find you." I approached him, my stance wary but I sheathed my dagger as a sign that I would not attack him.

"Well, sorry Princess, but other plans have been made," he retorted slyly.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. My hands instinctively made their way back to rest on the hilt of my weapon.

"This," he answered.

Immediately, he lunged towards me. On a reflex I dodged, ducking under his body and turning away, pulling my dagger from its sheath.

"I'm sorry Princess but you should give up now, I'm going to win this and you know it," Hurisho snarled, lunging to attack again.

"You don't even have a weapon," I pointed out.

"I don't need one," he retorted. He grabbed my wrist and twisted, forcing me to drop my dagger.

Crying out, I swung down with my bandaged hand, smashing his forearm, compelling him to release my wrist. Hurisho hissed, and sloppily swiped at me. Jumping back, I circled him, looking for an opening. Before I knew it, my back was facing the entrance to my chamber. Hurisho bent down and retrieved my dagger from where he had forced me to drop it.

Swearing, I mentally scolded myself for not retrieving the weapon or at least making it unreachable throughout the fight. Now Hurisho had a weapon, although, as he had said before he didn't need one, but he now had an advantage. Hurisho was bigger and stronger …but I am faster.

Hurisho dodged towards me, swinging the dagger in an arc down. I turned to the side, watching the blade swipe through air. Quickly, I thrust my foot up and outwards, landing a kick in Hurisho's side. Using Hurisho's momentum against him, I forced him down onto the floor.

Hurisho rolled and landed back on his feet, dagger poised, ready to attack, searching rapidly for an opening in my guard. I knew this would be no easy fight.

"Why are you here, Hurisho?" I asked, dodging yet another attack.

Hurisho grunted as I landed another kick, this time in his stomach.

The fight continued. Dodge. Duck. Block. Kick. Duck.

"I need you gone, Princess," he swiped again. This time the weapon hit its target. A spurt of blood shot from a wound appearing in my side.

"What?" I asked; momentarily stunned from the fresh-made wound. My lapse in concentration allowed Hurisho to strike again. A cut in my shoulder now bled freely too.

I shook myself free of any daze and confusion, fully concentrating on the fight that my life was dependent on.

Hurisho snarled as he missed again, "Princess, you will not see the light of tomorrow."

"Why, Hurisho?" I asked.

Kick. Block. Duck. Roll. Punch. Dodge.

"I will not let you leave this fight alive, Princess. I can not have you stop my plans to overthrow your parents' empire!"

"You're the one I was gonna take out?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Not that I'd let you get a chance to do so," Hurisho replied angrily, "I fed you information of a fake profile. I knew you would find me for help. I told you to do so when I left your parents society."

"So those rumours weren't just rumours?"

Hurisho swung fast, I brought my arm up to block but was too slow, and the dagger nicked my face. A salty taste entered my mouth and I recognised it as my own blood. I frowned, wiping the cut just above my lip.

"If they were just rumours, why would I leave the Palace, Princess?"

"I won't let you take apart everything my parents' have worked for!" I cried.

"Your parents don't work hard for anything. They sit on their thrones and wait for their people to bring them everything. Nothing is given back to the people they claim to love so much."

Anger ran through my veins, blinding my rational thinking. I took the offensive in the fight, no longer just blocking. I swung madly with my fists, throwing in a kick every so often. Hurisho barely had time to block each attack as my ferocity increased. I landed one punch, and then another, soon Hurisho was no longer blocking any attacks. I jumped and turned, swinging my leg out, colliding my foot into Hurisho's face. The dagger was dropped and Hurisho landed, sprawled out on the pavement of my chamber. I reclaimed the dagger, holding it in my left hand. I ignored the sharp twinges of pain in my side and shoulder where blood ran freely from each wound, mixing in the sand. Blood from the cut on my face dripped onto my neck and stained my already dirty clothes.

I crouched over Hurisho, dagger pressed to his neck.

"Give me one reason why I should keep you alive," I muttered.

Hurisho coughed and laughed, "Because you're not one to kill, Yukia. You're too innocent and naïve."

I smirked, "Wrong," I said simply.

I slashed my old mentors' throat.

I stood and wiped the blood off the blade using Hurisho's cloak. I sheathed the weapon and gazed upon the corpse that now resided on my chambers floor.

"I guess the student surpassed the teacher," I muttered.

Frowning, I realised I could not remove the corpse from my room without waking anyone, and since the Palace and its Court is always populated, someone is bound to see. I thought briefly on taking it through the other entrance to my room, but decided to leave it till morning and even if I did remove the body from my chambers, the people Hurisho was working with would obviously know that their boss is missing.

_Maybe I'm in too deep…_

Sighing, I covered the body with a dirty sheet from my bedding and rested, waiting til morning before deciding what to do about the body.

The screams of my mother woke me in the morning. I jumped to my feet, fully alert. Noticing that nothing too severe was occurring, I relaxed; frowning as masses of people crowded around their Queen. I couldn't help but think back to what Hurisho had said the night before, when I had killed him.

* * *

**Your parents don't work hard for anything. They sit on their thrones and wait for their people to bring them everything. Nothing is given back to the people they claim to love so much.**

_Maybe he was right…_

Shaking the corruptive thought from my head, I walked slowly towards the crowd, trying to decide the best way to explain what had happened.

"What is the meaning of this?" my Mother shrieked as she caught sight of me.

The crowd instantly shifted, allowing me to approach my mother.

"Can I talk to you and Father in private?" I asked.

The Queen sighed, "I suppose."

I paced in front of my parents as they sat in two high chairs placed next to each other in their throne room. Everyone was forbidden to enter and guards were posted at every entrance to the room to stop anyone listening in as I told my story.

* * *

At first, my parents were sceptical, and I couldn't blame them; there was a dead man in my royal chamber. Then, as I explained about Hurisho's plan to overthrow their empire, they were angry. They were also angry as I told them about my plan to eliminate the threat without their knowing. My parents adopted worried expressions as I told them of the fight; their expressions changed to relief as I explained I had won.

"Yukia, we are very disappointed in you," my Father spoke, "your Mother and I are the ones who deal with threats to the empire. We are also hurt that you would lie to us about your whereabouts. But, we thank you and are proud of how you fought, and how you held your ground in the face of your opponent."

I bowed, "thank you, Father."

My parents nodded and I left; I was hungry so I was going to go eat.

I walked swiftly back to my room, noting that Hurisho's body had already been moved. I donned my brown, dirty cloak and hooked my veil into place. I then proceeded to the back of my room, heading for an exit. Previously hidden behind the (now cracked and broken) mirror, was a tunnel. It was quite visible now that the mirror was broken and I sighed, knowing I would have to find something to hide the secret passageway.

I quickly ducked into the tunnel, running along it, crouched down low, my back just brushing the ceiling as I ran. The tunnel was mostly straight, until it reached the end where it started to slope up gradually and I arrived in the sunlight, behind the Palace, hidden behind a conveniently placed cart.

I rose, and quickly lobbed my way up onto the roof of a nearby building. In the early morning light under the Saudi Arabic sun I could see clearly to the horizon. I made my way over the rooftops to the marketplace, where stalls were being set up at an alarmingly fast rate.

I casually walked around the market place, looking for a stall with products on display that appealed to me. I soon spotted one; the small stall had many foods on display. I made my way over to the stall; instantly, the man behind it started talking.

"Anything that catches your eye, miss?" he asked.

"Looking," I replied, eyes scanning the various foods.

The man left as another customer appeared at the stall. Straight-away, the man was talking again, complimenting the customer and trying to sell his produce. Noticing his lack of attention towards me, I quickly swiped the nearest piece of bread and a fruit. Speedily, I tucked them away into your cloak. The other customer left, having bought their food. His previous customer gone, the man attended to me:

"Found what you are looking for?" he asked politely.

"No," I replied, hands holding my stolen food in my cloak pockets.

The man nodded, "perhaps I can be of assistance?" he offered.

"No," I walked away, but not too fast so as not to attract attention.

Far enough away from the stall, I ducked into a small niche beside a stand and withdrew my hands, along with my stolen prize. Greedily, I broke the bread, biting into it, loving the feeling of my empty stomach filling. I bit into the fruit, a juicy apple. The succulent juices entered my mouth and I swallowed, savouring the taste.

"THIEF!" Someone yelled.

I looked up, my hands immediately replacing the part-eaten food into my cloak pockets.

"THIEF!" the call went again.

I rose, scanning the street for the source of the call. A little further down the street, I saw a small, nimble, underweight boy sprinting my way. An athletic, older man chased him.

I deduced that the boy was not a very accomplished stealer and had been caught red-handed. The boy dashed past me; I noted that he was of a young age. Thinking briefly, I decided to help him escape; I was _technically_ a Princess, and therefore required to help my People.

I gave chase of the boy, seemingly helping the shop owner catch a streetrat. Following him, I saw him turn down a shadowed alleyway. I shook my head as I ran; I knew it was a dead end. Sure enough, when I turned into the alleyway, the boy was still there, looking at a sand wall, distressed.

"Boy, I will help you," I said, grabbing his hand.

"Don't need help from no one," he replied harshly.

"Follow me or you'll be killed," I ordered.

"Do what I like," he retorted.

"It's the death of you then."

My cloak billowed around me as I turned to leave.

"You really get me out of here?" he asked suspiciously.

I nodded, "Quick. We are running out of time."

Grabbing the boy's hand, I led him towards a lower wall in the alleyway. Instructing him on what to do, I boosted the boy onto the roof. I hurriedly followed suit, jumping and pulling myself onto the roof.

"Quiet," I whispered.

"He went down here!" I heard a man shout, and peeking over the edge I saw the shop owner as well as five other men run into the alleyway.

"Where'd he go?" one asked.

I withdrew from the edge of the building, hoping they didn't see me.

"Maybe he's on the roof," suggested someone.

"Quick, let's get up there!"

"We're going," I whispered to the young boy. Taking his hand again, I pulled him along the rooftop.

"There he goes!" A man yelled behind us.

I risked a short look behind to see a grown man running to catch up to me and the boy on the roof. The other men on the ground were soon vaulted onto the roof and they gave chase as well.

I helped the boy down a small wall and then boosted him back up onto the next roof, which was higher. Another look back showed me that the men were catching up. I needed to think of something, and fast.

"What's your age?" I asked, sprinting along the flat of a roof.

"Nine," the boy replied, breathing deeply.

_They might take pity on him, since he's so young…_

I shook my head; the way the men were chasing us suggested that they wanted blood.

"Here," I said, dropping the boy down off the roof. I jumped down, landing in a crouched position before springing up again, "Try to lose them in the crowd," I ordered, heading for the nearest populated store.

As soon as I entered a crowded area, I let the boy go, pushing him away from me, deliberately separating myself from him. He threw me a confused look but I shook your head, "No." I left him, sprinting through the crowd, causing the people to disperse around me.

"Stop that thief!" A man shouted.

"He went that way!" Another called.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw the crowd still separated, allowing the group of men to chase after me. I smiled, my distraction had worked…but now the men were after me.

_Oh great!_

I turned back around, preparing to make another quick dash for the roofs to get away but found my way blocked. Three Royal Guards stood in my way, swords out, ready to capture the thief. These were not the Royal Guards of my Palace, but were the Guards of the King and his Queen. I stopped dead in my tracks, accepting defeat. In a practised move, one Guard stepped forward and clasped my hands behind my back, tying them in place with a piece of rope.

"Is this your thief?" the Guard asked of the shop owner and the group of five men with him.

Roughly, the Guard forced my head up, and pulled my veil off, revealing my face to the men.

The man shook his head, "No. But she helped him escape."

"Helping a thief escape," the Guard mused, "We will need to take her to see the King."

With that, I was forcefully dragged to my feet and pushed forward, heading towards the _real_ palace.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

9 September 2008 - Fixed errors, changed some areas.

* * *

Common, But Still Queen

Chapter 3

* * *

Roughly, I was thrown to the floor at the feet of the King and Queen in the Royal Palace.

"Who is this before me?" the King demanded.

He sat on his throne in the large, golden, glittering room. His wife and Queen sat on his right. Both royals had dark black hair and their skin was tan from the sun. They were not young, but not too aged either, the only sign belying the age was the fine creases at the corners of their eyes. They were considered the most just and fair rulers Saudi Arabia had had in a very long time.

"She helped a thief escape, Your Majesty," one of the guards answered, bowing to their King.

"Rise," I was commanded.

I rose to my feet, holding my head high. I was a Princess, even if I was a Common one, and I was caught in the act of protecting my People, I would not bow down; I would fight, and stand tall, just as my parents had taught me to.

"What is your name?" the King queried.

"Yukia, Princess of Commons," I stated.

"A Princess of Commons," the Queen stated scornfully, her eyes raking my stubborn form, "What kind of Princess is that?"

"One who looks after her People, Majesty," I retorted.

"A sharp sword can fix that sharp tongue of yours," the Queen threatened.

"No sooner the sword be at my throat then it be at yours," I said.

"Enough," the King instructed, "A Princess you say?"

I nodded, choosing not to verbally answer as I had already informed them of my authority to the Common People.

"And you do not deny that you helped a thief escape?"

"I was helping my People, Majesty," I answered.

"Hmm," the King stroked his black beard.

"What is my punishment, Majesty?" I asked.

"Death!" The Queen stated eagerly, her dislike to me obvious.

"No," the King mused, "I think the punishment of death is not appropriate for someone performing their duties."

I noted the Queen looked somewhat disappointed, "What shall be her fate then?"

"I have not yet decided the fate of the accused," the King announced to all those present in his court, "Yukia, Princess of Commons, you will reside in the holding chambers until your fate has been decided."

I nodded. The guards seized me by my elbows and steered me forcefully down and down, as they wove through a complex array of tunnels to my holding chamber. I assumed this was to confuse thieves and criminals so they could not escape the palace if they escaped their chamber. I was thrust into my chamber and I rolled, landing crouched in the corner of the small room.

A guard took his post outside my chamber; I sighed, and decided to rest on the compact sand ground. I pondered my situation as I gazed about the small holding chamber as I sat on the floor. The only exit was the entrance that I had been forced through, and at least one vigilant guard was posted at the entrance. The only other way to escape was to dig a hole through the wall (which was made of stone) or the compact sand floor; both of these options would take longer to achieve than the decision of my fate, and being caught in the act of trying to escape would only increase the severity of my punishment.

* * *

"I do not understand why you will not kill her," the Queen fussed, late at night to her partner.

"I feel that we could have a use for her," the King replied.

"But what could a common streetrat do to benefit us?" the Queen asked.

"I'm not sure, but something is telling me that she can be of use to us," the King repeated.

A nervous messenger shuffled into the candle-lit room. He bowed before delivering his message.

"Majesty," he started, "Your mother has sent me to remind you that we need to send a present to the Pharaoh of Egypt. She insists that an alliance between the two countries will benefit us."

The King nodded, "Thankyou."

"But what will we send to the Pharaoh?" the Queen asked, her thoughts distracted from my fate.

The King smiled, "I believe I just found a way to kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

The sun had risen on a new day before I was removed from the chamber. I walked numbly, accepting that the King could change his mind and have me killed. I was instructed to bow before the King and Queen in the room I had stood before them just the day before.

"Yukia, Princess of Commons," the King addressed me, "For your punishment, you are being exiled from Saudi Arabia, and will need to seek shelter outside of this country."

I nodded, smiling grimly; not many had survived exile, often dying their first few days in the desert, or drowning trying to swim to a nearby country. The guards grabbed my elbows again and after a short trip, I was thrown back into my holding chamber.

* * *

There was a formal proceeding where the King announced my exile from Saudi Arabia to the people of the country without me present.

Footsteps and a rough cough. I looked up from the back of my holding chamber. I saw the two leaders of the country standing behind the bars in front of me.

"You will be sent to the country of Egypt," the Queen said delightedly.

"As a present from our country to that of Egypt," the King explained.

"You are to do whatever the Pharaoh wishes," the Queen ordered sternly, "If he wants you killed, so be it. If he wants you to dance, you will. If he wants you to become a servant, you are."

I nodded, I was not being exiled; the King and Queen had lied, they were instead, using me to strengthen the bonds between the two countries.

"You leave tomorrow," the King said, turning to leave.

* * *

Under the cover of night I was transported out of the palace. A large distance from the city there was the King's Guard waiting for me. I realised they must have left earlier the day before. From there, the King's Guard and I rode on to the Red Sea. They did not expect me to run away, as I had nowhere to go that they couldn't catch me. I could no longer return to the cities as I am now an exiled person. The only place I could run to was the desert, and out there I would surely die; going to Egypt as a gift for the Pharaoh was my safest option.

Crossing the Sea did not take long, and I was soon on Egyptian soil.

"We are nearing Cairo," a guard informed me.

I nodded in response. When I reached Cairo, I was to be taken to an inn, where I would be prepared for the Pharaoh by the servants that were travelling with me. After I was presented to the Pharaoh, the King's Guards, as well as the servants, were returning to Saudi Arabia, and I was on my own.

Just as planned, when I arrived at the inn, a servant maid waited on me. She had prepared something she called a 'bath' and helped me wipe the accumulated grime and dirt from my skin and hair. She also treated my wounds that I had received from the fight with Hurisho. When I exited the bathroom, all the dirt that had resided on my body was gone. I stood before a mirror, examining my reflection; athletic, _clean_, my cheeks were rosy, my eyes bright and shiny, my tan skin glowed, and my long, dark brown hair gleamed. I was draped in elaborate, billowing silks and satins. I looked every part the princess I had claimed to be.

* * *

I fidgeted slightly, perched upon a flat, wooden, transportable table. One guard stood at every corner of the tabletop, carrying me with the handholds that were on the edge of the table. I was wearing a gold belly-top, gold circles hanging from the edges, clinking against each other and my upper ribcage; flowing gold pants hung from my hips, billowing out slightly from my lithe frame. A gold shawl was draped around my head, falling onto my shoulders. A gold veil covered most of my face, allowing only my grey eyes to be seen; I knelt, bowing down on the tabletop, effectively hiding my eyes.

I had been prepared by the servants quickly and efficiently, now I had been in a kneeling position for a long while as I waited to be presented to the Pharaoh. I was to obey one order: I was not allowed to move from this position until asked by the Pharaoh. From there, I followed the instructions given to me from the King and Queen; whatever happened, happened, and I must follow any orders given to me by the Pharaoh. Ultimately, the Pharaoh's decisions affected my life outcome.

* * *

The table moved beneath me as the guards took another step forward, into what I assumed would be the throne room. A man walking in front of the group announced my arrival in Egyptian, and I resisted the temptation to lift my head to see what was happening.

The court of the Pharaoh muttered loudly at the announcement of my arrival, and my eyes widened in fear at the mutinous sound.

I was jolted out of my thoughts and nearly lost my balance as the tabletop was placed on the floor roughly by the guards. Keeping my head bent and my body in a bowing position, my grey eyes focused on the floor in front of me.

"We present to Pharaoh Atem, Princess Yukia of the Arabian Common People," the man announced, before kneeling in front of the Pharaoh, along with the guards who had carried me into the room, "She is here at your service, do with her what pleases you, Pharaoh. The King and Queen hope to strengthen the ties between our two countries with this offer."

I knew I was being surveyed by the Pharaoh and the others in the room; I wanted to lift my head to stare them down, but ignored my instinct, keeping my head bowed, staying respectful.

A deep, commanding voice spoke in Egyptian.

I heard footsteps and then a new voice, speaking in Arabic, "The Pharaoh wishes for the Princess to rise."

I realised that a translator must have been called forward to talk to me. I rose to my feet slowly, examining the room quickly, noting exits and the number of guards positioned near the exits and the Pharaoh. I bowed my head once more when the Pharaoh looked at me.

I could feel his eyes raking my body and felt myself blush, thanking the fact that I was wearing a veil.

The Pharaoh spoke again, in the same deep, commanding voice that I had heard before.

A short man on the Pharaoh's left side spoke, "Please come forward."

I nervously glanced at the Arabic guards and one nodded, motioning for me to walk forward.

I soon stood no further than 4 feet from the Pharaoh as he sat in his throne. I risked a quick glance at the Pharaoh, and found myself captivated by his crimson gaze that had instantly locked onto my grey one.

The Pharaoh wore a gold collar that was attached to a purple cape that hung around his shoulders and behind his back, but had been swept to the side as he had sat down. He wore a white, clean tunic that finished just above his knee. Adorning his upper arms and wrists were a number of gold bracelets and chains, as well as around his ankles. His hair was blonde and spiky at the front, before changing to black and purple and sticking up in all directions.

I blushed again for staring and averted my eyes to the floor.

The Pharaoh chuckled and I looked up.

The Pharaoh looked to his translator who spoke.

"The Pharaoh wishes to welcome you to Egypt and hopes that he will be able to find tasks befitting a princess."

I smiled briefly at the Pharaoh, _I will survive tonight, atleast._

The Pharaoh spoke loudly and confusion swept over me as many servants rushed forward.

The translator spoke as the servants grabbed my arms.

"The servants are to take you to your room and prepare you. Please go with them without a fight."

The servants steered me around the palace and deposited me in a mildly furnished room; there was a large bed, a mirror and a desk and chair. The servants helped me change clothes, from the gold belly top, shawl and pants to a heavier cloth, which hung around my frame loosely. They removed my gold veil and I made to snatch it back, but they were too fast.

"I need that!" I shouted in Arabic, "It's a part of my religion. Don't take it."

The servants took no heed and disappeared, taking my clothes and veil with them.

I frowned at their disappearing backs.

Soon after, the translator who had spoken with me in the hall appeared.

"The Pharaoh will be arriving tomorrow to discuss your arrangements," he announced.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

29 September 2008 - I've completely re-written this chapter.

* * *

Common, But Still Queen

Chapter 4

* * *

The morning after my arrival in Egypt I woke to the sounds of many footsteps, I rose quickly and on instinct began searching for a weapon. The first woman that arrived in my room shrieked, the others joining her, screaming. My arms dropped to my sides, the shard of mirror I previously held clinking on the floor, covered in blood from my fist.

Guards arrived in my room and seeing the blood quickly arrested me. I was taken to the throne room where I had first been presented to the Pharaoh and roughly pushed down into a kneeling position in front of their leader.

"Explain the crime," the Pharaoh called to the guard who held me.

A frowned grimly at the stone in front of my eyes; _I can't defend myself if I can't understand them!_

"She has attacked the lady servants of the palace, Your Majesty. As a guest of Your Majesty she has committed treason against you."

"Take her to the holding cells, I have no time to decide her fate now," the Pharaoh dismissed his guard.

I was lifted from my kneeling position and escorted away.

The Pharaoh swept from his throne, calling for the translator as he walked.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the translator huffed, running to the side of his leader.

"I wish to speak to our Arabian Princess today. What is she really here for? Surely they would not send their Princess as a gift, I already have a bride-to-be. They would know this."

"You believe her intentions are not pure, Your Majesty?" the translator enquired.

"Exactly."

Arriving at the room the Pharaoh entered first, announcing himself.

"Where is she?" he demanded of the translator.

"I – I do not know, Majesty. I have not been – " the translator stuttered.

"Guards!" The Pharaoh yelled.

"Your Majesty," three men knelt in front of him.

"Where is she?"

"Your Majesty, she attacked the lady servants, she was taken to see you and sent to the holding cells," one guard answered.

"Why was I not told it was her?" the Pharaoh demanded.

"We are sorry for our incompetence," the guard bowed his head.

"Go back to your duties and do not make this mistake again," the Pharaoh marched from the room.

* * *

I sat in the barred cells in the Egyptian palace. _The Pharaoh must have decided to execute me after all_.

Footsteps outside my cell dragged me from my thoughts. Seeing the Pharaoh outside my cell, I instantly knelt and bowed my head.

"Rise," he commanded.

Listening to the translator, I rose to my feet, flicking dark brown hair out of my eyes as I did so.

"This morning you sought to attack a lady servant," the Pharaoh continued, the translator speaking quickly after him.

"I wonder if you thought it was I that was entering your room."

My eyes widened in shock and my heart started to race, I was going to be executed for something that hadn't happened.

"Do you wish to speak in your defence?"

"I did not intend to harm Your Majesty, or anyone," I was trying to stay calm; "I was simply looking to defend myself."

"You presumed to be attacked, Princess Yukia?"

"Not in this palace, Your Majesty."

"Which palace then?"

I read the impatience in the way he stood but felt relief when I saw the concern in his crimson eyes.

I swallowed, my line of sight dropping to the ground at my feet. I glanced briefly into his worried eyes before opening my mouth to say what I had never voiced to anyone

"Your Majesty!" A dark haired man rushed forward, "I have been looking for you."

"Seth," the Pharaoh turned away from me.

I felt the anxiety that had built dissipate as the Pharaoh conversed with the new man. They spoke quickly but fondly before the man swept off. My gaze followed him, analysing his certain movements. Just as he was about to leave my vision, he turned around, shooting a sneer in the direction of the Pharaoh.

"Release her," the Pharaoh commanded the guard outside my barred cell.

The guard opened my cell and I cautiously walked out.

"You will accompany me to the gardens; I wish to speak to you in less imposing surroundings."

The translator spoke quickly and I fell into step beside the Pharaoh as he strode through the palace.

"Why have you been sent to me?" the Pharaoh asked as we walked amongst the greenery that made up the palace gardens.

I listened to the translator and choosing my words carefully, answered, "The King and Queen wished to send you a gift to help strengthen the bonds of your two countries."

"And you believe this is the only reason you were sent?"

I thought about his question, realising quickly that he believed there were secondary reasons behind the King and Queen's presently known intentions. Thinking quickly, I decided that telling the truth would be the best option.

"I am not a true princess, Your Majesty," I admitted softly.

"Arabia wishes to insult me!" The Pharaoh exclaimed.

"No," I answered quickly, "that is not true. I am not a Royal princess. I am Princess to the Common of Arabia."

"You have two courts?" he questioned.

"The Common court has no authority," I answered, monotone.

"You are not happy with that situation?"

"They do not care for us! We are just street rats to them, filth that is not good enough to reside on the bottom of their sandals. We have no money but we receive no opportunities to better our situation. We are persecuted just for being born into something we cannot help."

"And this morning?"

"I thought it was a raid on the palace."

"You need not fear for your life in this palace, Yukia," the Pharaoh had turned to look into my eyes.

His fierce crimson gaze startled me and I blushed at the ground.

"Now, we must talk about your lessons," he was no longer facing me, but was perusing the garden with his gaze again, "It will not do to have a princess unable to understand her surroundings or her people. You start tomorrow."

He had stopped walking and turned, smiling at me, "We ought to be back at the palace as lunch is soon. What an eventful morning this has been."

I smiled at his humour and followed him back to the palace, curious about the lessons I would be receiving tomorrow.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

5 April - Sorry it's been so long. I've started uni and shifted cities and had a serious case of writer's block. I've forced out the end of this chapter and I'm hoping I'm going to be able to pick back up with the next chapter. Writing will be very disjointed now that I'm back at school, so I apologise for that. I apologise again for this chapter.

* * *

Common, But Still Queen

Chapter 5

* * *

I sat in front of the translator, reciting sounds that were foreign on my tongue.

"Very good," the translator nodded, "That is how we count to ten."

I nodded, reciting the sounds in my head.

"How is she going?" The Pharaoh had appeared in the small room we were in.

"She is going very well, she can count to ten and has some basic introductory sentences," the translator explained.

I waited patiently as they spoke, waiting for an invitation to talk.

"Hello, I am Atem," the Pharaoh had approached me.

I smiled at being able to understand him in his native language, "Hello, I am Yukia," I responded, "How are you?"

"Very good, you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"How are you finding your lessons?"

I looked to the translator, who repeated the question in Arabic. I responded in my native tongue, "They are very interesting; I am enjoying learning to speak your language."

"Very good," He swept from the room.

Later, I followed the translator, who had introduced himself as Mekasis, into a new area of the palace. I was in a brightly lit, wide area, many mirrors reflected the light of the sun and a plain dais stood at the opposite end of the room to us.

I glanced around the room in wonder, my jaw dropping slightly at the sparkling gold artefacts that were placed on the dais.

A tall, brown haired man approached us, coming around from behind the dais. The translator introduced him as he walked towards us and I knelt on the floor in a bow.

"Priest Seth," I muttered respectfully.

Mekasis announced me and I rose, glancing up into the Priest's face. I recoiled instinctively as I met his sneering gaze and my hands curled into loose fists, my body moving slightly into a ready stance. As a reflex I analysed the room for exits and objects I could use as weapons; my eyes lingered on the golden objects at the far end of the room.

"Is she a thief?" Seth asked of Mekasis, noticing my gaze on the golden objects.

I remained immobile, still ready for attack, unsure of what the priest had said.

"No," Mekasis answered, "She is respectful."

"Priest Seth will be educating you in our beliefs and customs, I will be here to translate until you are more fluent in our language," Mekasis explained to me.

From that first day, a routine was set. I broke my fast and had language lessons with Mekasis, he would then accompany me to see Priest Seth.

How I ached to no longer require the torturous hours with that man. The constant sneers and conceited gaze put me on edge so that when I arrived at lunch, I was automatically checking for exits and assessing people for weapons.

* * *

It was soon that Pharoah Atem deigned me fluent in Egyptian, enough so that I would not need Mekasis to accompany me everywhere. I was assigned duties in the palace and did not need to attend lessons with Priest Seth, although I was required to go worship with the Pharaoh. I believe he does not trust me. I do not yet have the privilege of an hour to myself.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

March 4 2010 - Fixed up the end of this chapter so it will be able to lead into my new ideas for the story

* * *

Common, But Still Queen  
Chapter 6

* * *

My favourite chore was tending to the vast gardens that resided inside the palace. I spent upwards of two hours everyday watering, trimming and just enjoying the life that was represented inside the sand walls – always accompanied by two servants, who were often trying to be inconspicuous.

I frowned, pausing in the admiration I was showing a particularly beautiful pristine-white desert rose, glancing over my shoulder at the two servants watching me, who quickly ducked out of my line of sight into the next row of flowers. I rolled my eyes at their behaviour, but was disappointed that the Pharaoh still seemed to place no trust in me, it did not help my position that Priest Seth was always quick to encourage the Pharaoh in his distrust.

Speak the devil's name and he shall appear: Priest Seth walked past the row of roses I was in; his footsteps were the ones I had heard, resulting in my pause from work. I watched as he walked past, judging that his gait was harried, as if he was in a rush – this piqued my interest.

The servants had still not appeared back in my aisle, so I paced quickly to the end of my row, making sure to tread quietly. I paused at the end, my body hidden behind the line of flowered bushes. I listened, hearing the footsteps of Priest Seth fade as he walked; still, I waited, anxious to move but not daring to just yet.

Simultaneous gasps of shock indicated that I was now able to follow the Priest. I would have to be quick, the servants would surely check the rows they had just came from first. I dashed past the exposed gap, my suspicions confirmed when I heard fast-paced footsteps in my direction. I half-ran in the direction I had seen Priest Seth walk, checking each row quickly before striding past.

I reached the garden wall, no longer hearing footsteps behind me – the servants must have gone for the palace guards – they would surely work fast and efficiently, I felt my body grow tense with the need to hurry. I frowned, unable to locate Priest Seth. I quietened my breathing, ignored the beat of my heart and listened to the world around me. I focused, vying to hear the sound of fast-paced footsteps, perhaps the sound of cloth whipping in the wind or rubbing against itself. Hearing footsteps to my right, walking towards me, but definitely on the other side of the wall, I strode in that direction, my hand trailing along the compact sand wall. I stopped when my hand met air halfway along the wall.

Facing the wall, it _looked_ solid. I stepped into the space and realised that there was another passage, behind the wall surrounding the garden – it was made in such a way that it was not apparent that there was a gap between the first wall and the second, you would not be able to see it unless you ran into it, like me.

The passage was short, possible two meters long, if that, and I was outside of the palace. I gazed at the wall, the entryway was invisible from this side too. I continued walking along the outside of the wall, in the direction I came from. When I reached the corner, I stopped and glanced around it; Priest Seth was there, talking to another tall man with dark hair. I leant back against the wall, straining to listen.

"The plan will come into action soon," the dark haired man spoke softly, but his voice had a commanding tone, "It is high time you take the place of that idiotic Pharaoh."

Priest Seth spoke even quieter, I could not hear his words.

He was cut off, "We want her out of the picture first, before we take the Pharaoh and I know what to do." His voice lowered and I inched closer to the corner, trying hard to listen.

Priest Seth spoke again, but still I could not hear him.

"You will if you want to be Pharaoh," the dark haired man threatened.

"I must be getting back," Priest Seth sounded dismissive.

I drew back from the corner, trailing my hand along the outer wall as I ran, finding the gap to get back into the palace.

I rushed back into the garden, stepping into a row, examining the flowers before finding a watering can. Priest Seth entered the garden from outside, striding through, looking agitated.

"Priest Seth," the two servants rushed up to him, throwing themselves into a bow, "We can not find Lady Yukia, she has gone missing."

"Guards!" Priest Seth yelled, two rushed immediately to his side, "Find Lady Yukia before I report your incompetence to the Pharaoh."

I meandered to the end of the aisle, heading back to the water source at the entrance of the garden.

"Lady Yukia," the two relieved sighs of the servants, "Where have you been?"

"I was fetching more water, and I have just run out again," I answered meekly.

"It seems you are not required," Priest Seth commented dryly to the guards, "Lady Yukia, you will accompany me to the Pharaoh."

"Yes, Priest Seth," I bowed, handing the watering can to one servant and fell into step behind the tall man.

As we strode through the halls of the palace, I analysed Priest Seth, thinking hard. What was I to do about his involvement in a plan to overthrow the Pharaoh? I was not in a position of trust to be of any use in ousting his disloyalty, I would surely be executed. But I could not allow the plan to come into fruition as I was certainly not in favour with the Priest, I would be locked away as soon as he became Pharaoh. I resolved within myself to watch him and wait for an opportunity for his disloyalty to become apparent.

We came into the throne room, I instantly bowed at the feet of the Pharaoh, while Priest Seth spoke.

"Lady Yukia had gone missing today. She was found as soon as the servants came to me about her disappearance, but I believe she was alone for some time," he sneered down at me, "I suggest that she has a guard with her at all times."

"Do you wish to speak in your defence, Lady Yukia?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I had just gone to fetch some water," I repeated my lie.

The Pharaoh appraised me and I blushed under his strong gaze.

"Lady Yukia will receive the benefit of the doubt today," he spoke to Priest Seth directly.

"And if she is to go missing again?" Priest Seth sneered.

"I trust that she will not," the Pharaoh's gaze directed back to me.

"Thank you," I bowed again and was escorted from the room.

* * *

Priest Seth waited for the Pharaoh to finish dining with his fiancé, rushing to his side the moment he stood from his chair.

"I believe Lady Yukia was outside of the palace grounds today," he whispered in the Pharaoh's ear.

"And what would warrant such an idea, Seth?" The Pharaoh asked, flicking at a piece of dust that resided on his cloak.

"She was not found by the guards in the garden, Atem, where else could she have gone? Perhaps you should take a _personal _interest in her whereabouts," Priest Seth urged, "She _was_ presented as a gift to you."

"Perhaps," Atem allowed, "Make it known that she will become part of my attending staff. Is that enough of a personal interest, Seth?"

"Certainly," Priest Seth bowed and left, frowning slightly, thinking to himself; the plan was in action.


End file.
